Stupid Binder
by Becky-the-Kat
Summary: Challenge Entry. Why was George Weasley in the Slytherin common room on a Sunday night?


**Ok This was entered in lightblue-Nymphadora's "The Slytherin Common Room Challenge" Hope you enjoy.**

It was stupid really, all because of a stupid binder. My binder. I wouldn't call it a journal or a diary because it wasn't all about me gushing about how my day went like some girl. MY LIFE was in that binder for Merlin's sake.

Everything from new experiment ideas, to things that bothered me, quotes I liked, things people said, my thoughts at any given moment and doodles I drew in class. Not even my own twin had seen the inside of that binder, and that was saying something because Fred and I shared everything. And now what did I go and do? I left in in potions. A class I shared with the Slytherin house.

It's been three days since I've had it and it was driving me a little crazy. I've had the stupid thing since first year. Now some stupid Slytherin had it. How did I know? I got a ransom note. Stupid, devious Slytherins always wanted something.

It should have been simple, I just needed to get into the Slytherin common room. Well it took me nearly six hours of spying and stalking to actually figure out what the password was. Sure, I knew where everything in the castle was but I didn't know how to get into them all.

So that's what got me here, as I sat stiffly in a leather armchair with my hands on my knees. The common room was mostly empty. All but for a select group of students, Adrian Pucey, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini were all present.

They were waiting for someone to arrive, and I could guess who. Malfoy, the little snot always ran Slytherin. They wouldn't do something like this without his approval. Also, he was the only one left that I had mentioned in my little binder that wasn't in the room.

3 of which were present in multiple sexual fantasies.

4 of which were on the to be pranked list.

The remaining Slytherin was someone who just plain annoyed me on a regular basis, lots of monologues about how much I really loathed that person was jotted down throughout that binder.

Yes, some of the students fit into more than one category as only four were ever mentioned.

I know what you are thinking, but no, Millicent played no part in my sexual fantasy and no Malfoy was not the one I loathed. Y'see I'm an experimental kind of person, and I have a wide array of sexual experiences. I'm not a complete poof but I can't say that I'm completely straight either.

When Malfoy strode into the room I felt even more uncomfortable. Of course, it was not so much due to the fact that Malfoy entered the room, so much as that Malfoy entered to room with my precious binder opened, he was reading it as he walked.

Fact: Pansy Parkinson was in one of my fantasies.

Fact: I absolutely loathed Adrian Pucey, and he will pay for that.

Fact: Millicent was going to get pranked good.

Fact: The remaining roles in my fantasies went to the two boys who were a year younger than myself.

Tell that to my family and prepare to live your life in fear. I won't get into a fight with you but I'll do something that will make you very sad for a looong time.

Fact: Fred and I will be switching Malfoy's shampoo with a magical hair dye that changes a person's hair color every half hour. It's still in prototype mode so we figured someone with lighter hair would be ideal.

Fact: If the previously mentioned prank was successful on Malfoy we'd then try it on Zabini as his hair color was the complete opposite.

So this was a night that I have yet to forget but it terrified me. Down to my very core. It's safe to say the Slytherins did not kill me, and I did not even venture to the hospital wing from the experience. This was my first time behind the walls of Slytherin, but it wasn't the last. Apparently blackmail goes a long way.

I'm not sure if I am all that comfortable telling you what happened next, but to give you a little insight. One fantasy was achieved. And two people were pranked, all in what night. Which meant the next morning some embarrassment ensued in retaliation. Malfoy's hair was pink that morning, however, so he was not pulling off menacing very well.

**Yep I know, I am evil. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
